This application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/341,510, filed on Jan. 14, 2003 and claims the priority of Korean Patent Application Nos. 2002-25910 and 2003-28873, filed on May 10, 2002 and May 7, 2003, respectively, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein in their entireties by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for adjusting the color temperature of an output image to be displayed according to a user's preference, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for adjusting display preference using color temperature metadata.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional techniques, the color temperature of an output image provided to a user has been adjusted by calculating the color temperature of the corresponding image in a user image terminal.
However, according to such conventional techniques, it is difficult to reduce the cost of manufacturing user terminals since such user terminals must be manufactured to be able to compute the color temperatures of an image. In addition, it is difficult to store the color temperatures of an image, which are already computed, in a database as metadata and to re-use the metadata.